1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cloud print server and a method of providing an automatic connection service performed by the cloud print server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses may be individual apparatuses such as printers, scanners, copiers, and facsimiles and multi-function products (MFPs) that integrate various functions of different apparatuses in one apparatus. Recently, a wired communication module such as an Ethernet module or a wireless communication module such as a Wi-Fi module, Wi-Fi Direct module, a near field communication (NFC) module, a Bluetooth module, a Zigbee module, or an infrared data association (IrDA) module has been included in an image forming apparatus so that the image forming apparatus may be connected to other user devices such as a mobile device and a laptop computer through a network. In addition, the image forming apparatus may access a cloud server by using the modules described above and upload or download a document to or from the cloud server.